Bingung, Cinta Kakak atau Teman?
by lampion malam
Summary: Itsuki pun sadar siapa yang ia cintai saat Ranmaru menariknya ke belakang gedung sekolah. Trade with kichikuri61.
1. Chapter 1

**Bingung, Cinta Kakak atau Teman?**

.

Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara milik Production I.G. dan CAPCOM. Tidak ada hak bagi saya untuk memiliki mereka sedikitpun.

_Fanfic trade pertama yang saya buat dengan sebelumnya berpikir, "Wah rupanya gak cuma art bisa trade?!". Ditantang untuk membuat pairing Ranmaru x Itsuki dengan fluffy love dari author kichikuri61. Hope you like it!_

Warning! Typo yang kadang muncul tanpa disadari.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

..

...

Itsuki itu, semua orang dalam kota Hokkaido pasti tahu. Pasti orang-orang bakal bilang: "Oh maksudmu gadis berambut putih yang jago memasak itu?"; "Eh gadis yang menjadi selebritis papan atas tahun ini kan?"; "Loh maksudmu si gadis yang imutnya sangat imut sampai membuat siapapun tergerak sarafnya untuk mencubit pipinya?"; dan juga; "Oh Itsuki itu teman seangkatanku yang bandel."

Siapa lagi yang menjawab dengan bukannya kalimat pujian yang sampai membuat gadis berambut kepang dua ini panjang hidung, selain lelaki bersurai hitam dengan ciri khas poni depan yang diikat? Mori Ranmaru itu ngakunya teman sekelas aku, tapi apa yang dia ucapkan bila menyangkut tentangku pasti ujung-ujungnya aib.

Aib seperti apa yang aku maksudkan? Barusan dia bilang aku bandel. Camkan itu. B-A-N-D-E-L. Sangat menyebalkan sekali memiliki sahabat sejak kecil dari umur 8 tahun sampai 12 tahun dimana selama 4 tahun ia hanya mengenalku kalau aku ini tidak sempurna. Aku ini idola yang sedang naik daun, tapi dia bilang semua penduduk Hokkaido itu matanya katarak; tidak bisa melihat idola yang lebih imut. Aku ini jago memasak, tapi dia bilang itu karena sihir helai rambut putihku. Disangka aku penyihir apa?

Saat aku meminta komentar dari _Dokuganryuu nii-san _tentang diriku, dia bilang seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang kebanyakan malahan. _Dokuganryuu nii-san_ itu nama julukanku untuk kakak Date Masamune. Dia 2 tahun diatasku dan juga seorang pewaris perusahaan maju di kota Hokkaido—kota tempat kami berdua tinggal. Dia memiliki selera memilih yang baik kata orang, makanya dia selalu diandalkan dalam memilih perusahaan yang dapat bekerjasama dengan baik bersama mereka. Tapi sekali lagi aku katakan, meski kak _Dokuganryuu_ telah memuji namun si Ranmaru tidak mau mengakui hal tersebut!

"Pagi-pagi sudah melamun. Kalau kerasukan setan baru rasa."

Lagi-lagi pria penyuka warna ungu itu meledekku.

"Apaan sih Ranmaru?" kataku risih. "Di kelas gak mungkin kesambet setan. Lagian ganggu orang mikir aja."

Benar, saat ini kami berdua berada dalam kelas. Aku merasa sedih mengapa aku bisa satu kelas dengannya di kelas 1 – 2 ini? Padahal aku sudah berencana untuk berpisah sekolah darinya sehabis lulus SD dengan alasan menghindarinya hingga aku tidak perlu merasa kepalaku akan berdenyut seperti ditekan paksa. Namun takdir malah membuat kami satu sekolah—bukan itu saja, satu kelas!

"Hei jangan gitu dong," katanya. "Nanti masuk dalam daftar anak nakal dari daftar Santa Claus baru rasa."

Oh iya besok adalah hari natal.

"Santa Claus hanya menulis nama anak yang tidak mau jujur. Seperti kamu!"

"Eh aku tidak jujur apa?" ejek pria berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Akui saja kalau aku ini gadis populer!"

Ranmaru mangap sebentar, lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia memukul-mukul mejaku beberapa kali—menahan geli dengan masih memposisikan berdiri. Aku yang saat ini berada dalam posisi duduk dengan menyanggahkan kepalaku pada tangan kananku yang tertumpu siku, merasa terganggu dengan pukulannya yang sampai membuat meja kayu kelas—dimana menjadi tempat duduk belajarku ini bergetar.

"Ahaha, masih ribut tentang itu? Itsuki_-chan_, kamu kapan dewasanya?" oloknya.

"Kamu juga, sampai kapan berbohong?" ejekku balik, namun ia malah semakin tertawa keras.

"Sudah kubiang fans-mu itu semua mata mereka katarak."

Tidak tahan, aku mengambil kamus oxford yang rumornya bilang kalau benda ini sangat jahanam saat dilempar: karena yang bersangkutan akan masuk UKS setelah mendapat ciuman mesra sang buku. Berkutat mengacuhkan semua bisikan malaikat agar jangan menjadi gadis yang gampang naik darah, tanganku merespon pikiranku melalui saraf sensorik lalu melemparkannya tepat pada wajah—

"Selamat pagi, Ranmaru! Dan Itsu—"

**BUAKHH!**

—Tsuruhime.

"Tsuruhime! Tsuruhime!" Ranmaru menggoyang badan korban penistaan sang kamus berhalaman tebal setelah menyadari bahwa korbannya adalah salah satu kawan sekelas kami. Aku yang merupakan tersangka dalam peristiwa laknat sekarang, hanya bisa memasang wajah kecut. Diam dengan disamping Ranmaru yang bergerak cepat menyadarkan gadis berambut coklat pendek itu. Membayangkan Ayah Ranmaru yang katanya adalah kepala sekolah gedung ini akan merajamku dengan cambuk karena mendapat laporan...

Bocah SMP telah membuat satu kawan seangkatannya tewas hanya dengan berbekal kamus oxford.

-oOo-

Mendapat pertolongan dari sang kakak _Dokuganryuu_, diriku terlepas dari jeratan hukum berupa membersihkan semua toilet kelas. Aku merasa beruntung menjadi diriku sekarang. Punya kakak kelas yang dapat membantuku lepas dari hukuman yang tidak semestinya aku tanggung.

Eh tunggu! Ini seharusnya kesalahan Ranmaru yang membuatku gampang marah kan? Kenapa bukan dia yang dihukum?

"Lain kali, hati-hati kalau mau bergurau. Itsuki," pria bermata satu dengan surai hitam pendek menghela napasnya kecil. Sat ini dia dan aku bersama-sama duduk di atas atap sekolah, menikmati bekal buatanku pada jam istirahat. Aku memang selalu seperti ini, membuatkan sang kakak kelas yang jago bahasa inggris ini bekal makanan. Kontraknya sudah berjalan lama sejak kami pertama bertemu.

"Ini salah Ranmaru harusnya. Dia mengolokku makanya," aku menundukkan kepalaku kecil. Kedua kayu sumpit kumainkan memutar salah satu lauk dalam kotak bekalku yaitu daging babi berbentuk pipih kertas.

"Dia lagi dia lagi. _Never feeling exhausted for fighting with him?_" tanyanya dengan bahasa asing khasnya yang ia ucapkan saat berbicara. Terbiasa untuk berbicara dengan orang asing tentang investasi membuat dia tidak sadar telah menambahkan kalimat bahasa inggris dalam obrolannya. Orang yang tidak mengenalnya dekat pasti bilang kalau kakak Masamune ini sombong.

Ada yang bertanya mengapa aku mengerti ucapannya, dan aku menjawab karena aku selalu di sampingnya. Sebenarnya alasan karena sering saja masih kurang, dan mungkin aku bisa menambahkan alasan bahwa aku memang mengerti arti dalam bahasa inggris walau hanya beberapa kosakata.

"Makanya nasehati dia kalau sekali-kali jujur," jawabku. Sang yang bertanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tak senang, mungkin.

"_Just like you don't know why he's do like that."_

"Aku malas untuk tahu."

Ujung dua sumpit saling menjepit pipi kananku, menyebabkan aku meringis hebat dibuatnya.

"Masamune _nii-san_! S—sakit!" rintihku. Ia semakin memperkuat jepitannya. "Aku mengerti! Aku salah kak!"

"_Good answer_," akhirnya ia melepas sumpitnya. Aku mengelus pipikku sembari memasang tampang pasrah. "Sebaiknya kamu pergi ke kelas, lima menit lagi sepertinya istirahat akan usai."

"Ah telat satu menit gapapa."

"Dasar kau ini."

Aku tertawa nyengir, menanggapi.

Seandainya saja aku lebih cepat lahir 2 tahun, mungkin aku bisa menyatakan perasaan kepada kak Masamune bahwa aku selalu ingin dia bersamaku. Rasanya sebagai peran 'kakak' saja tidak cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa peran tersebut cukup. Malah seakan membatasi gejolak aneh dalam diriku, hingga aku tidak pernah sekalipun jujur untuk berucap satu hal ini—walau tipikalku adalah gadis jujur.

Seorang idola...jatuh cinta pada kakak bohongannya sendiri.

-oOo-

**A/N: Ingat GabriMicha Runa? Kali ini dia ganti Pen Name hore! *tebar confetti***

**Lagi-lagi saya rindu dengan fandom ini jadinya mau lagi ramaikan. Udah puas sama yang namanya review banyak, trololol. Alhasil, saya angkat koper untuk kemari.**

**Maaf ya yang fanfic saya 'You're Our Saver and You're Our Princess' di-discontinued. Saya sekarang lupa bagaimana buat plotnya. Kalo ada kesempatan waktu, saya bakal lanjutin kok.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bingung, Cinta Kakak atau Teman?**

.

Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara belongs to Production I.G. and CAPCOM. I have forgot their both before lel.

_Thanks for Dissa Chavalliana, rikiu helen, kichikuri 61, SakuraiSho, and Meaaaa! Love you all guys! You all my reasons to continued mine!_

Warning! Typo exist recently without knowing by me.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Menjadi artis itu tidak mudah, asal kalian tahu. Pertama kau harus berpenampilan demi fans-mu sendiri. Kau tidak diberi hak untuk berpenampilan sesuai kemauanmu.

"Apa kalian semua siap?!"

Kedua, kau harus latihan mati-matian demi menghindari hujatan dan kekecewaan orang yang memandangmu tinggi. Juga orang yang menyewa 'dirimu' demi keuntungan perusahaannya. Disatu sisi kau dianggap mewah, tapi kemewahanmu itu seakan hanya menjadi pajangan sebuah toko.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?!"

Ketiga, kalian tidak bisa menjadi diri kalian sendiri. Saat kepribadian aslimu yang tengah stres keluar, semua orang langsung membicarakan dirimu dari belakang. Itu sangat tidak enak.

"BAIKLAH! INI DIA!"

Aku, Itsuki—seorang idola yang kini mengadakan acara dengan bernyanyi di atas panggung dengan berpakaian perpaduan putih dan merah muda berkostum kelinci, harus bisa mempertahankan senyuman dimuka umum. Demi tuntutan pekerjaan. Walau dalam hati kau ingin sekali berteriak marah karena mereka tidak peduli dengan 'dalam diri' kita.

Seseorang, adakah yang mau melihat diriku secara dalam?

.

.

.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong konser debut kamu kemarin keren, Itsuki," kakakku, Date Masamune, mengusap kepalaku gemas. Pria bermata satu itu bercerita kemarin menonton debutku dari salah satu _channel_ televisi saat jam makan siang sudah lama berjalan. "_Such cuteness and kawai for me_."

"M—makasih _nii-san_," aku menunduk kecil. Aduh rasanya kami seperti berpacaran, apalagi kami saat ini sedang ada di atas gedung sekolah hanya BERDUA. Meski hembusan angin ringan sempat membuat jantungku mereda ketika berguncang cepat karena aura dinginnya, rona merah dari kedua pipiku tidak kunjung hilang. Masih terasa panas dan tubuhku juga gemetar.

"_Bento_ buatanmu juga enak," laki-laki berambut hitam cepak itu memuji masakanku lagi. Ah obrolan formal.

"Ya dong Itsuki gitu!" aku mengangkat satu tangan besar milik kak Date yang tadi ia usapkan pada kepalaku. "Tapi ingat bayarannya ya!"

"Sip tenang saja. Mau main _game_ sama-sama lagi kan?" dia tertawa sendiri. "_Not fear to got lose then?_ Itsuki sudah kalah berapa kali pas main bareng aku ya? Hahaha ..."

Aku langsung terdiam dengan kedua irisku berpaling. Beberapa menit suasana diantara kami begitu sepi.

"Itsuki?" panggilnya lemah. Suaranya terdengar agak canggung memanggilku.

"Ehmm, sebenarnya kali ini aku mau yang berbeda ...," desisku kecil. Dia masih diam menunggu jawabanku meskipun aku menggantungkan kalimatku cukup lama. Ku kumpulkan keberanian dengan menghirup napas sebentar, lalu mendesis kembali. "Masamune _nii-san_ mau kencan?"

"H—hah?!" reaksi yang sudah kuduga. Dia panik, dan aku sudah mempersiapkan mental jika seandainya reaksi barusan nyata sebelumnya.

"Masamune _nii-san_ mau jadi pacar aku?" aku menarik kedua tangan sang ahli pewaris keluarga Date itu. Aku mengeratkannya, merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir dari balik punggung tangannya. Ini kehangatan yang ingin sekali kumiliki.

"T—tapi—"

"_Nii-san_ boleh berpikir dulu kok. Aku suka pada _nii-san_ karena _nii-san_ selalu ada disaat aku kesepian. Aku suka _nii-san_."

Aku melepas genggaman tangan kami dengan memejam mata sebentar. Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi tanda waktu pelajaran terakhir dilaksanakan. Waktunya kami berdua harus berpisah.

Ini memang gila, aku menembak Masamune _nii-san_ terlebih dahulu. Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya, saat aku debut kemarin. _Nii-san_ adalah orang yang selalu hadir padaku. Dia yang membuatku merasa nyaman untuk membeberkan segala curahan hati. Aku merindukan orang yang bisa melihatku lebih dalam dari sekedar 'aku cantik' atau 'aku adalah idola dari kota Hokkaido'. Dan aku sudah menemukan orangnya. Iya, Date Masamune, sang ahli pewaris keluarga Date.

Aku langsung saja berlari terlebih dahuu menuju pintu keluar atap sekolah, tanpa menunggu langkah _nii-san_ akan beriringan denganku. Aku takut aku kenapa-napa.

"_Akan aku tunggu jawabannya, besok."_

Berlari di sepanjang lorong sekolah dan aku teringat kembali pada ucapanku. Sial, kenapa aku mengucapkannya begitu tenang? Tidak seperti komik yang selalu kubaca dikala senggang dimana menceritakan sang gadis menembak dengan wajah memerah?

Aku merasa melupakan sesuatu, yang begitu fatal.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sekarang adalah dengan guru berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang membungkusi kepalanya dengan kain putih, sang Kenshin-_sensei_. Pelajaran yang ia bawa kadang aku senangi, juga kadang aku merasa bosan mempelajarinya. Seni budaya, adalah pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan profesiku. Bagian lebih tepatnya.

Aku menumpu pipi kananku pada punggung tangan kananku yang kukepal. Siku lengan kanan aku tumpu pada meja. Maaf saja aku tidak bisa duduk manis dengan melipat kedua tangan di meja.

Merasa bosan karena kali ini mempelajari not balok dan cara pengangkatan suara dari mulut, aku memainkan penghapus hitam di dekatku. Kuputar kesana kemari, dan entah kenapa kepala Ranmaru terlihat menggoda untukku.

Aku melempar langsung penghapus dari tanganku tepat di kepalanya.

"Aw!"

Bibirku bergetar ingin tertawa. Aku sudah mempersiakan diri dengan membuang muka.

Tapi ... mengapa cukup lama balasan dia tidak ada tanda-tandanya? Aku menggerakkan leherku dan tidak melihat dia melengok ke belakang sedikitpun.

Kesal, aku membiarkan diriku bungkam tanpa kembali membalasnya. Kalau ada yang bilang gadis 12 tahun itu masanya labil, aku adalah salah satunya.

.

.

.

Bel berdentang empat kali tanda pelajaran usai. Aku keluar kelas dengan sebelumnya telah membereskan segala perabotan tulisku, lalu mengemasnya. Langkahku berhenti tepat di dekat pagar sekolah. Aku mencari posisi yang pas untuk bersandar.

Hanya untuk bisa pulang bersama dengan pujaan hati.

Aku rapatkan jaket biru laut kesukaanku. Salju turun dengan santainya namun sebagian menumpuk di pundakku. Aku mengusap kedua tanganku sesekali, menghangatkan diri. Aku salah saat lupa membawa sapu tangan sekarang. Saking jengkel dengan kabar bahwa hari ini masih masuk, dari pagi sempat-sempatnya aku membuat pingsan Tsuruhime.

Mataku menjelajah setiap titik, dan menemukan satu pria yang sangat kukenali. Rambut hitam pendek dengan jambul mencuat. Mori Ranmaru.

Bocah itu sengaja atau tidak sengaja malah memalingkan wajahnya dan seakan mencari sesuatu. Aku tercengang dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba seperti ingin menghindariku langsung.

"RANMARU JELEK!"

Aku mengambil serpihan-serpihan salju yang menumpuk dari bawah kakiku. Aku kepalkan membentuk bola, lalu melempar tepat pada belakang kepalanya. Dia pun melengok aku langsung.

Tapi dengan raut wajah seakan ... marah?

"K—kenapa," aku tercengang. "Tatapanmu itu apa-apaan?"

Laki-laki itu mendekatiku, menarik tanganku lalu berlari entah kemana. Aku hanya bisa diam membisu, masih mencerna ada apa dengan Ranmaru sekarang? Dia terlihat sedikit kasar dibanding biasanya.

Sampai di belakang sekolah yang kurasa lebih dingin dari udara luar di teras sekolah, dia berhenti. Masih mengenggam lengan kananku kuat, laki-laki berambut hitam itu memandangku langsung.

"Aku benci dengan kau! Senyumanmu, peranmu, juga perasaanmu!"

Kedua iris mataku mengecil, terbelalak kaget dengan lontaran kasarnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Apaan sih Ranmaru? Kamu kalo ngajak berantem, ayo aja! Aku biar cewek dan pendek, tapi aku bisa menggulatimu!" balasku kasar.

"Kau orang yang munafik, atau memang bego!" Ranmaru tidak kalah meninggikan suaranya. "APA-APAAN PAKE NEMBAK DATE _NII-SAN _TIBA-TIBA?"

Napasnya terengah-engah, seakan memberiku waktu untuk mencerna semua maksud dari lontaran blak-bakannya barusan. Aku jadi paham. Dia mendiamiku karena aku menembak?

"TERSERAH AKU DONG! AKU SUKA MASAMUNE _NII-SAN_!" aku tidak kalah berteriak.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU KALAU MASAMUNE _NII-SAN_ ITU HOMO! DIA SUKA YUKIMURA _NII-SAN_, TEMAN SATU KELASNYA! AKU TIDAK MAU KAMU TERSIKSA KARENA DIDUAKAN! AKU LELAH MELIHAT KAU SELALU MENDERITA, ITSUKI!"

Semburat merah muncul dari wajahnya. Ditambah alisnya masih mengkerut marah, aku melihatnya dengan sangat geli. Membuyarkan emosi marahku. Menepis kekesalanku.

Tapi rasa geli itu hilang ketika aku merasa bibirku diterjang. Bibirku yang dingin pun memanas ketika kedua mulut kami saling berpaut menyentuh. Bibir Ranmaru.

Laki-laki berjaket ungu tebal itu memeluk pinggangku dengan tangan kanannya. Aku merasa dahiku tersentuh oleh beberapa helaian rambut. Aku begitu kaget saat menyadari itu adalah rambut.

Ranmaru melepas jambulnya. Dia begitu keren terlihat.

Ia menjauhi wajahnya, dan menarik tubuhku dalam dekapannya. Ia memelukku erat. Begitu hangat. Seakan memblokir suhu dingin salju-salju yang menebar aura menusuk kulit.

"Aku ingin membuat senyumanmu itu bukan karena paksaan. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu yang selalu bodoh dengan bingung siapa orang yang kamu suka."

"Kau merebut ciuman pertamaku, dan sekarang kau mengataiku bodoh," desisku, membiarkan tubuhku masih dipeluknya.

"Aku mengatai fans-mu matanya katarak, karena yang kulihat mereka bukan menyukaimu apa adanya. Aku mengataimu tidak jago memasak karena ..."

"Karena?" tanyaku kembali.

"Karena ... kamu ga pernah masakin aku sih ..."

Hening sesaat.

"MPFFTTTT!" aku berusaha menahan tawaku. Dia yang mendengar suara kecilku, langsung lebih mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"AH AKU MEMANG BENCI ITSUKI!"

"TAPI KAMU PELUK AKU LOH! NANTI _PAPARAZI_ DATANG GIMANA?"

"Eh _paparazi_?"

Lagi-lagi hening.

Tentu ini yang aku lupakan. Aku lupa kalau Ranmaru lebih 'melihatku' dari Masamune nii-san. Dia tahu aku berbohong ketika tersenyum. Dia tahu aku tersiksa dengan profesiku. Dan dia tahu aku akan mulai menangis, dan menyerangku dengan memeluk sebelum sempat hatiku kenapa-napa.

Saat mengingat tentang kata 'menangis', aku jadi ingin menangis sekarang.

"H ... hiks! H—huwaaa!"

"I—Itsuki?!"

"A—aku jadi ngerti—a—aku suka Ranmaru—hiks!"

Aku merasakan telapak tangan yang begitu hangat mengusap rambutku. Tidak sebesar milik Masamune _nii-san_, tapi cukup nyaman. Tapi tidak hanya tingkahnya yang agresif, laki-laki 12 tahun itu juga mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membuat hatiku terasa nyaman.

"Aku suka Itsuki yang jujur dengan perasaan sendiri."

**-Finn-**

A/N: Satu bulan greget amat. Makasih kak Nida, tradenya seru. Saya sampai maso loh bayangin Itsuki disini kayak apa. Dilema gimana sih menghayati bocah labil yang masih belum tau cinta-cintaan.

Saya mau mengakui sesuatu. Sudah lama mau bilang, kalau sebenarnya akun Cheese Childish itu ... milik saya. Authornya sebenarnya saya sendiri. Mungkin beberapa author sudah merasa janggal sebelumnya? Saya minta maaf terutama pada Io-aruka karena membohongi kalian. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf.

Alasan ya? Kalau alasan, saya awalnya terbawa emosi sama perkataan satu author di fandom ini. Tapi saat itu terbesit pikiran, "Jangan-jangan gak cuma dia yang benci saya?" dan saya mencoba berinteraksi dengan author lain menggunakan fake account tersebut. Saya ingin mendengar kata-kata hujatan dari author-author sekalian yang kecewa, kesal, maupun marah sama saya dengan membuat seakan ada orang lain yang bertanya kepada kalian. Tapi saya pake trik 'slow' supaya tidak diendus kalau itu fake account.

Saya ingin mendengar kata blak-blakan kalian tentang saya. Jadi jika ada yang merasa banyak sekali chat dengan fake account tersebut, saya minta maaf karena kalian lah target saya. Saya maso yeah!

Ayo kita kembali ramaikan fandom ini yuk? Entah ya, kalau main di fandom ini rasanya lebih nyaman dari fandom pasaran. Pertama, kesamaan ide diakui kalau si 'itu' terinspirasi dari author yang bersangkutan. Serasa dihormati. Kedua, ketiadaan plagiarisme (pasti yang tau akun fb saya tahu kasus saya sekarang ya?). Ketiga, kekeluargaan disini begitu nyaman. Saya bisa bebas menulis tanpa takut cuma angin lalu.

Akhir kata, ada yang mau baca buatan Cheese Childish? 8D /plak!


End file.
